tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha9.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha9.1 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 9.1 Vaddha's Mother, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Bharukaccha(Bharuch) She, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, till the preparation for achieving enlightenment(vimutti, vimukti) was gradually become perfect, was, in this Buddha-era, reborn at the town of Bharukaccha,1 in a clansman's family. When married, she bore one son, and he was given the name Vaddha. From that time she was known as Vaddha's mother. Hearing a Bhikkhu preach, she became a believer, and, handing her child over to her relatives, she went to the Bhikkhunis, and entered the Order. The rest, not told here, may be filled in from Monk Vaddha's story told in the Hymns of the Elder Monks (Theragatha). Vaddha, to see his mother, went alone into and through the Bhikkhunis' quarters and she, saying, 'Why have you come in here alone?' admonished him as follows: O nevermore, my Vaddha, you come Into the jungle of the world again & again My son! be free from rebirths & from having all the sufferings of life. (204) True happiness, O Vaddha mine, is theirs Who, wise and freed from longing and from doubt, Calm and serene, have tamed the craving will, And dwell immune from all the deadly desires. (205) The Way that Sages such as these have walked– Following the guidance of the path , how they may Make a sure end of Suffering–do you, dear boy, Study and cause to grow to your own well being. (206) And son Vaddha, thinking, 'My mother is surely established in Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha),' expressed himself thus: Now in good hope and faith you speak thus, O mother! well I trust in you . Dear mother mine, no jungle bars the way. (207) Then the Theri(mother) replied, showing her work was done: Ah, no! my Vaddha, whatsoever I do, Or say, or think, in things or great or small, Not even the smallest growth of wild vice now stands in the onward way for me. (208) I have removed all the worldly desires, I have meditated with strenuous zeal (without sloth). The Threefold Wisdom3 have I gotten now, And Buddha's discipline has been fulfilled. (209) The Monk Vaddha, using her teaching as a goad, and stimulated by that, went to his Vihara(monastery), and, seated in his usual resting-place, so made his insight meditation (Vipassana2) to grow, then he attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha). And looking back in happiness on his attainment, he went to his mother, and declared his Anna (Enlightened state): O splendid was the inducement my mother used, And no less merciful the reprimand She gave to me, even the teaching she spoke, Laden with its burden of sublime good. (210) I heard her words, I marked her advice wise, And thrilled with righteous awe as she called up The vision of salvation to be won. (211) And night and day I worked hard(meditated) tirelessly Until her admonitions bore their fruit, And I could touch Nibbana's utter peace. (212) ---- 1 Bharuch - A seaport in the west of India in Gujarat state. 2 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. 3 Three attainments due to enlightenment (i) recall of past rebirths, (ii) the all seeing Heavenly Eye(or divine eyesight) which can see anywhere in the universe, and (iii) the destruction of all the Asavas(sensual desires) within i.e. purity.